


Christmas eve in the base

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: The mercenaries spend the Christmas together.
Relationships: Demoman/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 14





	Christmas eve in the base

**Author's Note:**

> A short Christmas fic in those days

"Very well, repeat it once again engie. Why does pyro come with us?"

"Because I didn't want to leave him alone at the base."

"Why is scout coming?"

"Because, the kid said he had to do something in the city at last minute."

"Why is the sniper coming?"

"Because he had to pick up the tree.

"And why the demoman coming too?"

"Because he said he wanted to help the sniper bringing the tree. Now you understood correctly, solly?"

"Hmm. Yes, kinda."

It was Christmas Eve, their bosses were very kind to give them the days off from December 23 to 26. So everyone decided to spend the holiday's all together in the cabin in the middle of the snowy forest that was the base for those times.

Each of the members of the base had been assigned a task to do for the holidays.

the sniper had to bring the Christmas tree that the spy had gotten at a good price and of excellent quality, he had planned to go looking for him in his caravan, but because the scout had stolen his keys and smashed it into a wall without He realized before. He was about to kill the boy a second time after being revived by the medic after that accident.

The pyro was given the task of wrapping, keeping in a safe place the gifts of the secrets santa that the 9 decided to play this year, but knowing it very well, they preferred to take the pyro away from the gifts once they were good wrapped in gifts paper of many colors and some glitter.

The medic and the heavy were taking care of the Christmas dinner, the two went out to hunt dinner the day before, bringing with them a dead bear some spices and condiments from some store that they ran into and most importantly, a turkey. The scout complained that he won't eat a bear for Christmas because it sounds very strange, and he don't want to taste something like that. but then the heavy interferes by saying something like, "big meat, will put some musclesam and bones in little baby." And then he closed his mouth.

The spy was given the task of preparing the candys. He refused instantly at that and refused to participate in this childish holiday, and everyone complained with that he is a asshole and he will be forced to disguise him as a monster of Christmas and they will tie him to his seat while everyone enjoys of everything else.

the sniper was responsible for getting a tree, while the demoman was responsible for decorating it. But the sniper had no luck finding one that is "convenient." And without a tree, the demoman will not be able to do his part of the job, so the two of them sat in the middle of the room where the fireplace was burning, half the baseman was annoyed with the sniper for being useless because he could not get a simple tree, and Without tree there is no Christmas. The spy, interfering with the crowd, silenced everyone by saying that thanks to some of his contacts he was able to get "the perfect tree" but that he had to go looking for the city, the sniper was offered instantly.

The scout ... well ... the scout was supposed to clean the place, but all he did was ... almost nothing, and he spent most of his time outside in the snow playing with pyro at the Snowball war, to build snowmen among other things, but it had been too late to buy the gift for the person who had to give his gift, so he thought of a fast and crazy plan that could not fail.

And finally, the engineer and the soldier had to decorate the place. Everything went very well with that, there was no problem, all the lights on the outside of the base were placed and from time to time they made equipment for those highest and unattainable places, with the soldier who raised the engineer to his back, the engineer in the middle of a warm laugh told him that they could use a ladder for that. The soldier placed the mistletoe between the kitchen and the room so that when the engineer had to go through that place, he could steal a quick kiss. But when they were both about to decorate the interior, they were surprised to see the empty box of decoratives. both turned to their Pyroman friend who in response only laughed under the mask. And there was no need for words to know that the boy had burned the decorations.

At that moment the soldier suggests the engineer. Why don't they just buy more decorations in the city? It was still half a day and they still had time for that. showing his best smile, the engineer set to work for his trip to the city. But first of all he decided to make sure of some things. The main thing was Pyro, there was no way he could leave him wandering around the cabin without supervision. Who says he is not able to break down the place completely starting a fire while nobody is watching. No sir, that will not happen.

Putting on a period-themed sweater and combing his little beard that let him grow a little alone for this month he is ready to leave, just wait until the soldier and the pyro leave. The soldier arrived first, wearing the same kind of sweater he, along with a red vest and does not bring his typical helmet on, which he thanks so he can see his pretty full face along with his soft and pretty blue eyes.

Behind him came pyro using his sub-zero courtesy of the demoman along with that bonbin, which brought a pompon that jumped when he moved, over his mask.

Before the engineer could start the engine, the sniper and the demoman came out of nowhere asking for a hand to go to the city. The engineer asked both of them why he doesn't use his caravan, which the sniper responded so normally that the scout just crashed into a tree a second ago. And without further ado, the two climbed into the back of their truck and were ready to leave.

But at that moment a shout from the scout became audible asking to stop the vehicle, the engineer stepped on the brake to hear what the child wants. He asked for help to go to the city saying it was urgent. The sniper interrupts him saying "piss off you wanka." But the engineer reassured him by saying that he will only take it if he promises not to open the muzzle and will not bother anyone with his big mouth because if is going to leave him in the middle of the trip. The boy nods and jumps on the back of the truck next to the sniper who was running a handkerchief through his reliable machete while showing a no friendly face to the boy.

After the purchases that took an hour and a little more because the sniper and the demoman had some difficulty in climbing the tree to the truck, the pyro helped a little. The engineer and the soldier placed a large number of boxes with lights and Christmas decorations on the front, the engineer asked if the soldier could drive to the base because he would like to check if they do not forget anything, the soldier nods happily towards his little engineer. scout appeared running once the truck started moving screaming to stop. But the soldier was not as kind as the engineer so they didn't stop, the scout jumped in the back screaming insults. The sniper laughed at the child's awkwardness.

The soldier had to contain his desire not to step on the accelerator because the demoman came up with the brilliant idea of being able to save some of his time and began decorating the tree in the middle of the road.

"Engie could you remind me one more time?"

"Fine, but it's the last one."

Once everyone arrived at the base they went to finish their chores, the demoman finished decorating the tree, the sniper collapsed on one of the sofas very tired trying to enter the tree in alone and placed in his place, the scout went to place the gift next to the rest , the engineer and the soldier continued to decorate the place. While the pyro went to see / disturb those who were in the kitchen.

It was dinner time when they finished with the work assigned to each one.

Dinner had a quiet and peaceful moment at the beginning, which was rare. But that was until the demoman brought premium beer because of the occasion. The table was full of jokes, laughter and some other anecdotes, as if it were a typical family together. The sniper along with the demo, they played a joke on the scout putting chile very spicy sauce in their food. The poor boy ran to the sink for some water for his tongue.

It's time to exchange gifts. The scout waited for this moment with much anxiety like any child with too much blood sugar.

Everyone sat by the warm fire of the fireplace, one of them always kept an eye on pyro, who watched the fire as if it were a very entertaining television program. spy arrived from the kitchen bringing with him a tray with some cookies in the shape of little men of genjible along with some candy canes, decorated to look like they were represented in a cookie.

The pyro got his attention from the fire instantly, which meant a good or bad sign, taking a cookie from each one and started playing with them, not eating them.

The soldier took one cookie with the form of the engineer, and the engineer did the same taking one with the design of his soldier.

"Hmhm. You taste very well engie. As always." He proclaims while chewing

"Aw... the same goes for you solly-boy." He chuckled as he ate his cookie. with a chuckled the soldier extended his arm and brought the Engineer in a tender hug.

"Agh. You, old farts, are very disgusting." The scout complained when he saw those two men, "can we open the presents now?" The scout says something impatient.

"Alright boy, let's open the presents."

The engineer says as he gets up from his place and walks down the tree to take one of the presents.

"This is for you doc."

The medic scans his gift from one side to another, like a bad habit he has, he tries to guess what is inside before opening it, shaking it a little carefully in case what is inside could break. He opens his gift who contain a somewhat large box and it was not what he imagined in his mind what is inside. The gift brought a couple of empty jars of different sizes. He thanks whoever gave him this gift, it was not necessary but he would surely find some use for them.

"This is for you big guy." He passed the next and small gift to the heavy, which without much importance, broke the wrapper and discovered that it was a book of several stories written in Russian. He thanked for the book.

"This is for you, snake." The next was the spy, and he showed no interest in receiving his gift. He only received 4 packs of simple cigarettes and a lighter.

"This is for you friend." The pyro applauds enthusiastically when his turn came, he was very careful to unwrap the gift because for him, the wrapping was very nice to break it like that. And burst of happiness to see what is inside his gift, a pink unicorn pajamas along with a stuffed animal of the same design as the pajamas, the pyro is very happy about it.

"Hell yeah." The scout barely gave the engineer time to say something by throwing himself against him and taking his own. Which was a set of a wooden bat and a few baseballs.

"Here is yours slim." The sniper received his, and when he opened it he found a green vest and coat that fit him well.

"I hope you like it, why don't you try it on." The demoman spoke taking a great sip of the expensive wine he was given as a gift.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." On the label it said that both things were done in Scotland. The demoman kissed the sniper lazily and drunkenly on the cheek and he hid under his hat his embarrassed.

"And ... this is for you soldier." The soldier receives what is for him in his hands. he had learned to be patient, he calmly opened it to reveal a personalized red sweater. On the front was written with letters "for my dear soldier" and on the back is, in miniature and adorable version, the soldier standing firmly with his reliable shovel on his shoulder next to the engineer who gives him a small hug.

"You like it?" Soldier did not answer him. instead he put the sweater on, "yes engie. I like it very much, thanks." The engineer blushes a little.

And finally the engineer opened his gift, it was the same sweater the soldier had, but this one had something different written and other drawing. "For my kind, chubby and gentle engineer." And the drawing on the part behind, was the two of them like, the soldier saying "I love you" while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks solly, this all I wanted." He put on the sweater immediately.

"And that's not all, cupcake." The soldier took out a small box from behind his back and handed it to him, "open it."

"What is it?."

"You won't know until you open it." The engineer did that, opened it without waiting any longer. Taking out two equal Christmas hats.

"You see. This is for me," he took one of the hats and put it on his head, and had 'his' on the top of his hat "and this is for you." The engineer saw what it was for him with a big smile on his face, he said 'my'on the top.

"Thanks for this solly."

"Merry Christmas dell."

"Merry Christmas... Jane." The two shared a series of tender kisses between them.

"Agh. You two Get a freaking room."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for the mercenaries favorites of everyone


End file.
